Zelda and Link, Fighters of Evil
by tifatifa
Summary: Link has been back in his own time for about 10 years already, his memories of the Ganondorf fight is in the keeping of Princess Zelda, but a new evil has come, and she must remind Link of all his old memories, and together they must fight. Has some love


Zelda and Link, Fighters of Evil

Hey All. this is my first Zelda Fanfic! Yay! Well, i remember beating the game, and thinking, what the heck? Doesnt Zelda and Link...get married or something? I mean, link DID save Zelda-and hyrule..but c'mon? WHERES THE ROMANCE? The game was totally lacking there, so i decided to pick up from when they up above the clouds. And -WARNING- i kindda dislike Saria (hate is too strong of a word..) so..shes kindda gonna be sad in this story...sorry saria fans! =( 

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Link, i want to thank you for saving Hyrule," Princess Zelda said, with tears in her eyes, "and now, i must return you back into your own time." 

Link looked at the beautiful princess sadly, "yes...i must return..." Link said, slowly. Zelda started to play her lullaby slowly...and sure enough, Link was back into his old time, but all his memories, of saving Hyrule was erased. Only Princess Zelda remembered. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

[ later in life-after the rescue of Hyrule by Link. 10 years later ] 

"C'MON LINK! Let's head off to Hyrule!" Yelled Saria from the entrance to Hyrule, "the Deku Tree said _Princess Zelda_ wanted to see us! I wonder watever for! Must be wonderful eh?" 

Link slowly galloped over to Saria. Saria still looked as though she were 10. But Link, not really being one of "them" he grew to be a strong 18 year old. Saria's crush over him burned very often. 

"Yeah Saria. Why are we going? I dont want to go a stupid castle. Its so dumb. Cant i just stay here?" 

"NO LINK! Lets _GO!_" and with that, Saria pulled his arm and dragged him out into the field. 

After walking a few miles, they finally reached the entrance of Hyrule Castle. 

"Wow...its beautiful...never really been anywhere 'cept Koririki Forest ya know..." Saria said sadly. 

"Yeah, its alright. Watever. Can we hurry up?" Asked Link impatiently. 

With that, the two entered into the Market and looked at all the things there. Saria and Link split up and went their seperate ways to look for some decent clothing to address the princess in w few hours. Link bought a new outfit. Which was black. (think of the old clothing he used to wear, in black okay?) Saria wore a pretty red skirt with a white top. When they re-met, they walked to the castle. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Link and Saria stepped into the castle and was soon greeted by a man with a cloak. He smiled a big smile and started talking. 

"_Welcome!_ You two must be Link and Saria! How are you?" Said the man happily. 

"Yes sir. We are fine thank you," Link said, answering for both Saria and him, "we are here for-" 

"Hello Link." Came a voice from behind Link and Saria. 

Link turned around to see a beautiful girl standing behind them. She had her long blonde hair down and a headband on. She wore a light white dress and was just...beautiful. For some reason, she looked incredibly familiar to Link. 

"Um...Hello Miss," Link said, carefully. He didnt want to make a bad impression on her already. Over at Link's side was Saria, who was steaming mad. She knew Link was staring...in a *love* way. 

"HEllo...we are looking for PRINCESS ZELDA. Who may you be to interrupt us?!" Asked Saria, a bit mad. 

"Oh..im sorry, i did not introduce myself. I _am_ Princess Zelda Saria." Said the blonde girl. 

'Crap...shes the princess? Oh well, there goes my chance...' thought Link sadly. 

'OMG! I just pretty much _insulted_ the princess! What is she gonna think about me? Oh well..I LOVE LINK, and she aint gonna get him. He MINE' thought Saria looking down in the floor embarrassed. 

"Hey thanks so much for coming you two! Follow me, i have much to tell you," Zelda said happily, 'wow..Link got extrememly cute! Er..i mean HOT! He looks even better than he used to...but I think theres something going on between him and Saria...what do i do...i have no chance...' thought Zelda unhappily. 

Link and Saria followed Zelda into her room. It was huge and beautifully decorated. Zelda urged the two to sit down before she began her story. Soon the three were sitted comfortably. 

"Um...Link, i must tell you something," Zelda said. 

"What is it Princess?" Asked Link. 

"Your memories. There is more than what you think. I had kept them for a while now, and now it is time to return them." 

Link looked at her oddly, "what?" 

"Your memories. Oh! Just bow your head," instructed Zelda. As Link bowed his head, Saria sat next to him watching, with wonder. Zelda stood up and walked to his body. She placed her hands on the side of Link's head and started concentrate. Soon some bright lights of energy emerged from her hands and slowly seeped into Link's head. Link suddenly screamed in pain. He saw things that he had seen in the rescue of Hyrule. Then, he remembered. He remembered everything. The love he felt for Zelda before, and his fights with Ganondorf. Zelda took her hands away from Link and sat down again. Obviously exuasted. 

"Zelda...I...remember..." Link said. 

"..*huff*..thats...great Link!" Zelda cried happily. 

"WHAT? WHATS GOING ON? TELL ME!" Yelled Saria. 

More coming... =) Please REVIEW and tell me watcha think arrite? Thanks bunches!!! ^_^


End file.
